


Good Boy

by Mandalorianmedjai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, low-key mommy/daddy kink, vaginal dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kylo wants to do is please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thurisazetraido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisazetraido/gifts).



> Fair warning there is no set-up here, gotta jump right in to the good shit, u know >.>
> 
> anywayyy this is a birthday fic for my bae, Jo. granted its a few days late im sorry boo, forgive me ;3;
> 
> also, i definitely planned on writing more aftercare but my writing brain is so damn lazy recently, again im sorry. this is a far cry from some of my better works and i feel bad abt it

Kylo was a bad boy. At least, that’s what Hux and Phasma told him. And that was the reason he was currently tied to the bed, legs spread wide and cock aching. His arms were bound in black rope to the elbows, wrists tethered to the headboard, ankles in a similar situation but spread apart, keeping him sprawled out on the sheets. This was a punishment.

He’d been laying there, muscles painfully tense, cock hard, back sweating against the sheets with strain for nearly forty-five minutes while his lovers went off to the officers bar to blow off some steam from their difficult work day. But not before blowing  _ him  _ of course. They each took turns sucking him off just to the point of orgasm before pulling away leaving him unsatisfied, eyes pricked with tears of frustration and finally leaving him there alone to “think about what he’d done.” The problem was it was difficult to think about anything with a straining erection throbbing between two bound legs. The room, since they’d been gone, had been filled with aching sobs of pure need and burning, unfulfilled pleasure. He forced himself to endure each second knowing that with each one that passed, it grew closer to their return. 

And then, at last: “We’re back, baby,” Phasma announced as she strutted through the door of their shared quarters. She had a pleased grin on her face that made Kylo whimper, aching to be nearer to her, straining against his bonds towards her as she approached. “Did you miss us?” She shed the outer layers of her casual clothing while Hux, who had entered behind her, stepped up to the bed. 

“Yes! Fuck, please touch me,” Kylo nearly screamed for the both of them, but his voice cracked from the strain of his near constant whimpers and whines during their absence. 

Hux grinned wickedly and gave Kylo what he wanted, tracing a teasing, gloved finger around the hard peak of one of Kylo’s nipples, tweaking it just hard enough to hurt.

A pained sob broke from Kylo and he arched his back the best he could to try to feel more. 

“Why don’t you stroke yourself for us Kylo?” Hux taunted. “We know you’ve been doing it with the force the whole time we’ve been gone, haven’t you?”

Kylo’s throat went dry. The knowing yet teasing tone of Hux’s voice sent shivers through his veins. He couldn’t lie. They knew him too well. “Yes…” it was more of a moan than a coherent word and his cock twitched hard as if in agreement. His body was ignited with anticipation and excitement. 

“You just can’t stop touching yourself can you, self-indulgent little slut,” Hux scolded, delivering a light but punishing slap to Kylo’s sensitive chest. 

“Such a naughty boy,” Phasma chimed, now naked down to her beautiful black lace underwear, the ones that made Kylo’s cock ache just from the thought of her in them. She teased him more by propping one leg up on the bed, taunting him with imagining the gorgeous, soft flesh underneath those panties. “Go on then, show mommy and daddy how you touch yourself.”

Kylo swallowed thickly, his cheeks burning bright red with arousal and just the perfect amount of embarrassment with their eyes so attentive on him, watching expectantly. His hands worked a bit under their bonds but gradually he began to summon the force, just a ghost of sensation over his cock, and yet it made him lurch upward from the tension and a sob broke free. Slowly he increased the pressure on his cock until it matched the pressure of a hand and he imagined it was one of theirs. The image alone in his mind made him moan for them.

            Hux and Phasma couldn't see the phantom hand manifesting on Kylo’s dick but they could very much see what it was doing to him and that was enough. He tried his best to buck off the bed, wriggling and writhing against his bonds, cock already hard and red growing thicker and more flushed, teasing a long string of precome from his tip. They watched in awe as Kylo teased himself ruthlessly and made himself a moaning, desperate mess. 

“Kylo, look at me,” Phasma demanded. Kylo’s head snapped up to meet her eyes, shivering at the wicked smirk he found there. “I think you’ll be glad to hear this,” she purred. “I’m already wet and open for you, so I can sink myself right down onto your cock.” Kylo groaned and had to squeeze his cock roughly with the force to stop himself from coming just from Phasma’s words. “Hux fucked me on his fingers before we made it back.” Then she turned to Hux, “How did my pussy feel sweetheart?”

Hux bit his lip and moaned overtly, gently leaning in towards Kylo’s face where he placed a sloppy kiss on Kylo’s jaw. “So wet, and hot, and  _ god  _ so perfectly tight. But so greedy. She wanted to take all four of my fingers.” Hux whispered mere centimeters from Kylo’s lips, but as Kylo strained to close the gap, Hux cruelly denied him. 

“Do you want to feel it, baby?” Phasma teased her fingers over the front of her panties, just begging him to say yes. And he couldn’t resist. 

“Yes…” he choked, words caught in his raw, dry throat. 

Hux grabbed Kylo’s jaw to turn his face towards his own. “Yes what, baby?”

Kylo’s body trembled violently, strung too tight with aching tension and the slow-burning anticipation wracking his limbs and searing in his hips. 

“Yes, Ma’am I-” he groaned low and desperate, “need you.”   

Phasma had shed her underwear and climbed onto the bed, knees braced on either side of Kylo’s hips as she straddled him. She teased her wet cunt over his throbbing, aching cock but only when he stopped trying to buck up into her did she slowly, so slowly sink down onto him fully, sheathing his cock the whole way inside her. 

“Ma'am, please feels so good,” Kylo trembled, his eyes piercing hers and begging oh so sweet. She huffed at him, leaning down to grip his jaw roughly in her hand. “Pathetic little whore aren't you?” She clenched her muscles around his cock forcing a sob from his throat. When his voice recovered, he replied, “Yes ma’am,” and that was good enough to earn him a few thrusts of Phasma’s hips as she began to move on his cock, the slick, easy friction on his straining erection was divine and manifested as a moan from him. 

The overwhelming heat of Phasma’s pussy cradling his cock perfectly was enough to distract him from what Hux was doing. By the time Kylo managed to look over Hux was lounging with his cock out, lazily stroking it and teasing the head while he watched Kylo’s cock dissapear again and again inside Phasma. 

The sight made Kylo whimper and he glanced between the thickness in Hux’s fingers and Hux’s molten gaze, Kylo mouthing ‘please' when brown eyes met green.

Then Hux made a suggestion. “I bet we can make him feel better.” Both Phasma and Kylo looked at him expectantly, Phasma a little more intrigued, Kylo a little more desperate. 

Hux got onto his knees and, cock in hand, straddled Kylo’s chest. “Get my cock wet, slut. We’re going to fuck her at the same time.”

Kylo’s mouth fell open with a moan and Hux pushed his hips forward, the tip of his cock teasing Kylo’s lips. Kylo strained forward trying to taste more, opening up his jaw to take Hux’s full length, eyes looking up at Hux so desperate and pleading and pretty. 

The sight of his cock disappearing past Kylo’s slick swollen lips forced a groan from Hux and he only managed a few shallow thrusts against Kylo’s soft, willing tongue before he pulled out his slick shaft, already so close and desperate for more.

Phasma had stilled on Kylo's hips and admired her boys. When Hux dismounted and turned towards her, she eyed his hard, wet cock and bit her lip, humming in approval. Hux leaned in and kissed her sweetly, teasingly, with just a slight burn of passionate desire. 

“Please fuck me baby,” she breathed against his lips.

“You want it?”

“Yes.”

Hux settled in behind her, a hand on her shoulder and forcing her forward, making her gasp with delight at being shoved down roughly. His other hand came between her legs where it found Kylo’s hard cock buried to the hilt. Kylo shook a little and whimpered as he felt fingers tease against him but Phasma soothed him with soft kisses on his neck. “It’s gonna feel so good baby,” she promised.

And sure enough, when Hux managed to work two fingers inside Phasma’s cunt beside his cock, Kylo cried out with a broken sob as he began to thrust. 

Phasma saw how wrecked Kylo was already, tears breaking from the corners of his eyes and she stilled above him, stroking her hands over his face and chest, bringing him down a bit. Hux heard them whispering softly to each other as he did his best to open Phasma gently without working Kylo too much. His cock ached for her and he bit off a groan with three fingers inside her wet, stretched cunt. Hux settled in against Phasma’s back and placed a sweet kiss to her shoulder. “Are you ready, love? Is he ready?” he nodded to Kylo, speaking softly. 

“Yes, darling,” she hummed, pulling herself up and wrapping an arm around the back of his neck to pull him close. “We both need you so bad, please…” the end of her sentence was lost to a moan as Hux kissed her and lined up his cock with her entrance, slowly pressing the tip in. 

The tightness of her cunt resisted as he pushed in, but her heat invited him in and the dripping slickness of her folds eased the way. Hux held tight on her hip, guiding his cock into her alongside Kylo’s own thickness. They were all hot moaning messes by the time he made it nearly balls deep. 

He spared them all a moment's respite as they adjusted to the tightness and Phasma to the girth of both of them fully inside her. But he could only wait so long. “I’m going to move now,” he breathed against her shoulder before kissing it and rolling his hips once she nodded in desperate approval. 

Kylo and Phasma moaned melodiously in unison. Overwhelming sensation rolled through all of them like a building storm, but Phasma still found a way to turn her focus back to Kylo, weak and whimpering beneath both of them. 

“Mmm yes, does that feel good baby? Are we going to make you come?” she purred while trying her best to fuck back onto Hux’s cock and down onto Kylo’s.

“Yes please…” Kylo could scarcely breathe to give her an answer.

A fire sparked bright behind Phasma’s eyes. “Want both of you to come inside me, and then I want you to eat me out.” She grabbed Kylo’s jaw to force his gaze. “Does that sound good baby?” She rolled her hips fiercely once more.

“Fuck,” Kylo sobbed, throwing his head back in pleasure and agony. “Yes ma'am please. I'm so close please let me come, please.” He could barely speak anymore but he knew he had to beg for it. Otherwise there would be consequences for coming without permission.

Phasma smirked. “What do you think Hux? Should we let him?” She leaned back to meet his gaze, and then softly, “Are you close darling?”

Hux’s response was a growl accompanied by a rough thrust inside her and against Kylo. “So close.” He gripped Kyos thigh roughly as he rode Phasma hard. “Come on, Kylo, come for us.”

And Kylo did, coming apart completely beneath them from the impact of his orgasm, denied for so long. He shook wildly, but thankfully the ties held him steady as Phasma rode him through it. Kylo’s moans were more like sobs and tears flowed freely now with pleasure so sweet it nearly burned. Hux was soon to follow after, groaning as he thrust into Phasma fully and gripped one hand in her hip, the other in Kylo’s thigh, pumping her full of his come, legs quivering with the force of his orgasm.

Phasma’s face broke into a grin, satisfied with the stuttering thrusts, broken moans, and grunts of pleasure from her lovers. They stilled beneath and behind her as they came down, but they weren’t done yet. She reached up to Kylo’s wrists and began to untie them. She felt Hux slip out of her with a sigh and move down to free Kylo’s ankles. Phasma looked down at Kylo and hoped he would still be up for what she had mentioned. He looked exhausted and fucked-out and yet, his eyes, burning as they stared at her, promised that he would be able to perform. Phasma shivered as she watched him lick over his lips entirely too seductively. 

Once Kylo was freed, she dismounted him and Kylo gradually pulled himself to his knees, waiting obediently for the command he knew was coming.  Hux had come to the head of the bed and relaxed against the pillows, watching them with hungry eyes. Phasma settled in, back against his chest and he gently took her in his arms, stroking her softly. She hummed and kissed Hux briefly before spreading her legs and glancing expectantly at Kylo. “Clean up your mess.”

Kylo moaned at the sound of her voice and flung himself down between her spread legs, bringing his needy mouth to her pussy, dripping with their come and her own wetness. He greedily lapped up the come that had dripped out of her and made a mess of her thighs and cunt, licking over her wet folds and moaning. 

Phasma shivered at the feeling of his soft tongue on her well-fucked and sensitive pussy, adding the slickness of his saliva to the mess already made of her cunt. She sighed delightedly and sunk further back against Hux, pleasure passing through her in slowly building waves.

Hux stroked over Phasma’s arms, sides, and stomach, cradling her and watching their little pet perform. “Such a good little slut for us, isn’t he?” Hearing the endearment, followed by a moan from Phasma spurred Kylo on.

“Yes, love. He uses that pretty mouth of his so well.” She arched back to kiss Hux again, slow and dirty and felt Kylo moan against her, digging his tongue inside her to lick into her hole, lapping up come like the filthy whore they knew he was. 

Phasma broke the kiss and sighed shamelessly. “Come on, Kylo. Make me come. I know you can, slut.” And with that Kylo redoubled his efforts. He looked up at her with molten eyes and fucked her a few more times on his tongue, moaning into it before pulling out to focus on her clit, licking softly at first to tease and then getting more aggressive. He replaced his tongue inside her with four of his fingers, gliding in easily after she had been worked so beautifully open by both of them. He fucked her fast and hard, like he knew she liked it, and instantly she began arching and moaning so loudly, only interrupted by the kisses Hux occasionally swooped down to give her, muffling her noises. 

Kylo’s hand was dripping with come from all three of them as more leaked out of her cunt. The wetness and the heat and the way she clenched around his fingers so beautifully made Kylo want to stay like this forever, half of his hand buried inside her and his tongue lapping at her clit, drowning in the taste of her, and Hux, and him. The taste of the sinful debauchery inevitable with the three of them, the dirty filthy mess that they all were.  _ Together _ . 

Phasma was overwhelmed with pleasure. It’s harshness making her whole body tense and shake. She fucked herself back as best she could against Kylo’s fingers and tongue. Hux had taken it upon himself to grope her breasts, worrying the nipples between his fingers while he worked his mouth against her neck, biting and sucking a hickey. She let her boys make a mess of her. They knew exactly how to take her apart piece by piece. The brightness of pleasure built and burned within her until it burst. She felt it coming a mile away and yet when it hit her the force of it was shocking. She could barely cry out from her dry throat, but her breath left her in straining pants and moans which shook from her lungs as the rest of her body quivered with pleasure. Hux held her close, stroking her and whispering sweet things to her while she rode it out and came down. Kylo’s tongue performed perfectly and he relentlessly fucked her through it, moaning against her as she came hard.

It took Phasma several long moments to fully come back to herself, still shivering with the aftershocks as Kylo came up for air panting and Hux kissed her neck adoringly. “You’re alright sweetheart, I’ve got you,” he purred.

“Kylo...darling,” she sighed breathlessly, gazing at the smug, sated and satisfied face of her lover as he rose back to his knees. She could say no more and reached her arms out for him to embrace him. His heart skipped at the tenderness of it, but he happily fell into her arms, relaxing against her chest. He wrapped his arms the best he could around both of them and Phasma kissed his head, stroking his hair. 

“I did well, then?” Kylo asked like an innocent school boy, though he knew already the answer. 

“You did perfectly, love,” Phasma chuckled and it resonated against both Kylo and Hux all of them wrapped up together securely and warm. “So good I don’t think you’ll need to be punished for a while, hm?” Phasma craned her neck back to look at Hux. 

Hux huffed and looked at both of them. “Well, I don’t know about that, darling.” Hux met Kylo’s eyes heatedly. “We don’t want to get too lax with discipline.” The spark that lingered in the air after those words electrified them and they each took it to heart like a promise. 

 


End file.
